


Keystone Motel

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Opal AU, Pearl brings up Rose a lot im sorry i just idk, Sorry for ooc, i don't write this fandom very much, idk what this au is called?? Where like, insteat of GArnet that is the fusion it's opal, okay, pearlmethyst - Freeform, there we go that's all this is, this is just so dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal unfuses during a small little road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystone Motel

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS SO DUMB, and i apologize i never really write SU Stuff but i wanted to and i just idn't know what so i probably took the idea several other people have already done and did it completely lamer because i just. I don';t know, just like the episode but i switched a handful of things slightly this is dumb....

“Sapphire! You’re back!” Steven cheered happily as he saw the warp pad light up in the middle of his ‘room’, it was actually just the entire house. The blue gem flinched and turned around to see the young boy running over to her.

“Yes, Steven, but not for long,” the gem sighed, before she could speak Ruby spoke up from where she played with a paddle-ball on the couch.

“Still trynna make it up to Opal?” She didn’t even look up.

“Yes, Ruby, I need to gain her trust again,” Sapphire sighed and rubbed her arm, her eye was covered but Steven could tell the frustrated and hurt expression anyway, “I can’t believe, I allowed my thoughts to get clo-“ She whipped her head around when the temple door shone with two points of the star and opened,”-uded.. Opal! I still haven’t found the Peridot, but I can assure you that we’re ever so closer to finding her!”

The tall gem ignored her, taking long strides over to Steven and smiling down as she knelt, one of her pale blue-lavender hands ruffling his hair, “Steven, you are excited about something, what is it?”

“Oh!” Steven rubbed the back of his neck, giving an awkward smile, “Well, um, my dad and I are going to pick up some of the carwash brushes he needs, and I was gonna see if any of you wanted to come along…?”

She smiled at him comfortingly and stood up, “I would love to tag along, if I may.”

“You would?” He was excited but still gave her a quizzical look.

“Of course, I think I trip free of gem-fighting would be wonderful,” her lower arms rested at her hips while she brought her other two to her chest, linking her fingers together and continuing to smile.

Ruby and Sapphire sad nothing, but the red-toned gem looked from the Opal to Sapphire. Sapphire stood on the warp pad quietly, chewing on her lower lip as her jaw trembled. She obviously was thinking widely through her visions, but due to the current events everything was clouded. The rivers that branched and pooled into lakes were clouded by a thick fog that she couldn’t see through. She felt pathetically vulnerable…

“Cool!” he beamed happily up at her, “Do any of you want to go?”

“A trip with Greg?” Ruby grimaced and leaned back against the couch to play with the paddle, “No thank you.”

“Sapphire?” the blue gem perked up at her name.

“Y-yes? Oh, no, I have to stay and work on finding the Peridot, make up for lost time,” her voice quieted down with her words before she smiled at Steven, “But you two go along! Have fun! Bring us back something, perhaps?”

Steven gave her a thumbs up, “Can do!”

* * *

 

Opal was cramped awkwardly in the back of Greg’s van. Her legs bent up to her chest as she stared blankly out the front window, the two in front with the radio softly humming, she could hear the faint humming of Steven. Her mind was pounding with the two distinct voices in her head. She had her hands folded on her knees, and also around her legs. When she felt a sharp tugging at her gems she widened her eyes and held herself tighter.

* * *

 

Opal hastily climbed out of the back of the van, two hands holding the lip of the roof as she unfolded herself with her other arms outstretched for balance. The two humans ran into the room before her and she watched with wide weary eyes. Her breathing was deep as she didn’t even bother to stretch out. She stared blankly at the suitcases they brought with them, lost in thought and unfocused before she blinked- once, twice. And picked them up and carried them into the room. Despite the ease, she sighed heavily through her nose and set them almost carelessly to the side of the bed and took a seat on the edge of one.

 _Shut up…_ She squeezed her eyes shut and didn’t even hear what the other two were talking about, she was brought out of her inner conflictions by Greg’s voice, “Think you can hold down the fort while I’m out?” She stared up at him, instead of saying anything she gave a nod of reassurance, “Sweet! Knew I could count on you! Alright, I’ll be back within an hour, if not, call the police.”

Steven laughed and gave an ‘okay’, “Hey! Opal! Come on, we can have a pillow fight!!”

Opal wasn’t paying attention to Steven, she didn’t see the way he was bouncing happily on the bed and moving for the pillows. And Steven didn’t notice the way that the gem shook. Her eyes wide as her teeth clenched as she hissed through them. Her arms wound tightly around her chest, she felt queasy. Her others ran through her long white hair and gripped tightly. She choked on her breath.

“J-ju-st…” Steven looked over with a pillow in hand, raising an eyebrow at her, “ge-t oUT!!”

Opal gave a sharp gasp of two mixed voices, her gemstone on her chest turning from its usual luster to a deep purple amongst a bright white light canvas of her form before splitting off. Two distinct figures began to form, one on the bed and one on the floor.

“Pearl! Amethyst!” Steven gasped excited he, he has never truly met them before! Sure, they had their passing when they whole thing with Jasper and Peridot had happened, and Lapis was there. It was a crazy time… A time he really didn’t enjoy thinking about.

Amethyst pulled herself off the floor as she gawked at Pearl, who moved from being sprawled on her stomach to dusting herself off as she sat with one leg crossed over the other on the edge of the bed, “Pearl! You don’t seem to get it, **do** you!?”

“I get that you’re over reacting and acting like quite the, dare I say it, child,” She didn’t even look at the other gem as she rolled her eyes.

“Ohohohohohh!!” Amethyst stomped her foot as she laughed, still aggravated, “Well if I am I have every right to! Don’t you care!? Sapphire _used_ us! She lied right to mine and yours-“

“Yours and I’s”

Amethyst tangled her fists in her hair and growled a groan of frustration through her teeth, “Pearl! Do you even feel anything about this!? She tricked us, and lied! And nobody tricks me!”

“The more personal you take this Amethyst the more you’re going to wear yourself out,” Pearl crossed her arms and finally looked over to the purple gem, a blank nearly annoyed expression on her face, “The more you wear yourself out the less you can work and focus on being a crystal gem.”

Amethyst was taken back, “Can you cut the Crystal Gem crap for just one second!?”

“You guys…?” Steven spoke up quietly.

“I’m sorry but I can’t, we’re a team and you’re being upset over something so trivial with another gem and we’re not getting any closer to anything. In fact we’re going right against what Rose Quartz would have wanted.”

“It’s always Rose Quartz with you! Isn’t it!?” Amethyst yelled at her, wide eyed, she scoffed and folded her arms over her plump form, “Well I can bet that Rose Quartz would’ve been upset about this too, more than you at least!”

“Oh what would you know!” Well, that seemed to spark some fort of reaction from the other gem.

Amethyst grit her teeth as the two glared angrily at each other, a staring contest before Amethyst snorted, “I can’t deal with you right now!”

“Good, just leave, get out!” Pearl turned away from her and folded her arms over his chest, sticking her nose up in the air, “I don’t want to deal with you neither!”

“FINE!” amethyst marched over to the door and yanked it open, making a point to slam it shut as hard as she could as she marched off into the cold outside.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Steven cleared his throat, “Hey, it’s nice to see you…?”

“Steven!” Pearl opened her eyes and looked down at him apologetically, “Oh Steven, I’m so sorry we had to meet again like this… Amethyst, is well, throwing a tantrum. She’ll burn herself down and come back to me in agreement and we’ll put all this stuff behind us. It’s just a matter of time!”

He looked up at her smile as she place a hand on his shoulder, “Right… I’m going to see where she ran off to.”

“Alright! I’ll stay here, keep the room all nice just like Greg put us in charge,” She laughed to herself and waved him off. Once the door shut she sighed heavily to herself.

Steven looked around everywhere he could think of for Amethyst, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Rounding the corner to the back of the building he heard a loud crash. Usually that meant he should go _away_ from the sound, but he had a feeling in his stomach that he should go check it out. Walking through the tree line that started behind the motel he came to a recently made clearing of tree stumps with their respective fallen trees. Amethyst was mumbling to herself as her eyebrows were knitted in anger and frustration, both her hands reaching up to her gem and pulling out two long whips. She narrowed her visible eye on a tree and bringing her arms up above her head and bringing them down hard the whips cracked and there was a moment of silence before the tree fell. Steven wearily walked over to where she was.

“H-hey, Amethyst, I think there’s a foosball table in the lobby, if you wanna go play?” He nervously offered. It got her to stop her destruction momentarily.

“ **Who** does she think she is!?” Amethyst dropped her whips and they disappeared into light, she balled her fists up, “Calling _me_ a child!? She hides behind Rose Quartz all the time! She doesn’t even care about this, does she! Nope! That’s Pearl, never cares about things that should be cared about, only dumb things that don’t even matter! Fusion matters, Steven!” She looked over at him.

He felt caught in the middle and looked to the side nervously, “Hey, Amethyst, come on, let’s go to the pool and calm down.”

She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t need to ‘cool down’.”

Steven watched as she jumped in the air and curled into a ball, spinning viciously in a manner that reminded him of a video game he played a while ago as he watched her spin-attack into another tree. But whatever it reminded him of could wait. He sighed heavily and turned on his heels to walk back to the room. When he walked in he was greeted with not Pearl’s voice, but the display of several flowers from the vase at the bedside table to be completely petal-less. The gem had taken to carefully plucking the petals off and drop them onto the bed as she was curled up against the headboard with an expression on her face that had him assume she was in deep thought.

“Oh!” She perked up when he jumped into bed, “Steven, I didn’t hear you come in!”

“You okay?” He gave her a worried look.

“I’m fine!” She laughed again and dropped the flower.

“You wanna watch TV?” he asked and when she only smiled off into the distance he turned on the tv and flickered through the mis-numbered channels, “Hey! This is one of the earlier episodes!”

Pearl looked over at the boxy TV to see the crying orange trying to comfort a crying glass of milk which was knocked over. Her mouth twisted into a grimace as she knitted her eyebrows, “What kind of show is this…”

Steven wasn’t focused on the TV truthfully. But after a few minutes he sighed, “Hey Pearl, you should go talk to Amethyst.”

“Pfft- What?” She laughed despite her knitted eyebrows, “And what? Apologize that I’m right?”

“She’s really upset!”

“That’s Amethyst for you! This is nothing new, she’ll break a few things and come back, she’ll huff and say how I was right and she was being dramatic and we’ll hug and make up and then things will go back to normal! This happens all the time,” She gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke a matter of fact.

He was about to say something when he saw the shine of headlights peak through the window, “Dad’s here! I’ll help him out.”

“Be careful Steven! It’s cold out!” the gem called after him but was met with the click of the door as it was shut, she picked up the flower again and began to tug at the petals.

When Steven walked up to the van the car was already off and the back doors were open. He walked around to see his father pulling up a box of pizza as he sat in the car, “Hey! Stu-Ball, I brought pizza!” he smiled at the boy as he sat next to him, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Opal…”

The man gave him a curious look before handing the box to him, walking over to check in the room to find Pearl immersing herself in the petals before he quietly pulled back and closed the door. He ‘yeeshed’ to himself and walked back to Steven, who was already helping himself to a smaller slice of the pizza, obviously not having much an appetite but trying anyway.

“Where’s the other?” he asked and grabbed a slice for himself.

“Out back breaking things…” Steven sighed, “Dad, I don’t get it, why can’t they just make up and stuff? Why do they just argue and say mean things to each other?”

Greg sighed, “That’s love for you. Sometimes, even though you love someone very much you don’t always see eye-to-eye, and you have arguments. But you learn to live through it, and you make up to the other and you’ll continue on loving each other. It’s just how things go. Don’t worry, I’ve seen them split up like this before,OPal will be back in no time!"

“I sure hope so….”

* * *

 

Steven looked up from him place to Amethyst, who was sitting across from him. The gem was sitting with her elbow at the table and resting her cheek into her palm, she lazily twirled a piece of her hair in her finger as she slowly chewed on a bite of bacon. A still angry grumpy expression on her face as she stared off at nothing. He looked over at Pearl who was sitting straight up grimacing and trying to hold back her disgust as she stared down with pale blue eyes at the smiling eggs and bacon that was presented in front of her.

“Hey, Pearl, come on eat,” Steven encouraged, “I ordered those just for you…”

“Buddy, I know you mean well but Pearl doesn’t really eat,” Greg gave him a small smile, “Not all gems do.”

“Steven,” Pearl smiled at him, “I appreciate the kindness but… I find, eating to be, uncomfortable….”

“Really? But I thought you liked to eat?” Steven questioned and leaned over the table to take the strawberry nose from her plate.

“Well, I don’t, but when we’re Opal it’s Amethyst who does-“

“Yeah well Opal isn’t here right now,” Amethyst spoke up and stabbed into the pancake on her plate.

“And I wonder whose fault that is.”

“Oh, so you’re going to just continue to blame all of this on me!?” Amethyst went straight to yelling as Pearl rolled her eyes.

“You’re making a scene, lower your voice,” she turned to look out the window.

“NO!” Amethyst raised her voice even more and drew more attention to them, “YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

“Amethyst!” Pearl whipped around to glare down at her.

The quartz narrowed her gaze and stood up in her seat, “First you tell me how I should feel! And now you’re telling me what I should do!? Why should I even take orders from you!? You’re just a Pe-“

Their attentions were grabbed when Steven slammed his fork down onto the table and marched out of the diner. The two gems spoke in unison his name and Amethyst jumped down to follow him, Pearl standing up and doing the very same. They darted out and found the boy standing a ways away from the diner, in a small clearing. There were tears rolling down his cheeks as he gripped the edges of his red shirt.

“Steven!”

He didn’t turn around as he spoke, “I was so excited when Opal wanted to come along on this road trip with me and dad. Everything back home has been awful and tense, and I thought that getting out of the temple and the house would make everything better! But it didn’t! It just, it’s like a big cloud! It’s just following me around! I don’t,” he tried to swallow the knot in his throat as he spoke, “I don’t understand, am I the one that’s just, am I the problem?”

“NO!” Amethyst spoke up, “It’s all me and Pearl! It’s not you at all!”

“But,” Pearl watched Steven, “We were so caught up that we didn’t think about how it would affect him, we made him feel like it was his fault! I- I just, thought that we could all look past this, and continue on, because that’s what I tell myself that Rose would’ve wanted,” clear tears were forming at her tears as she spoke, “I never think about you, or how everyone else must feel I was being so selfish and trying to just-“

“Hey,” Amethyst walked up to her and held her hands up, unsure of what to do as she watched the taller gem bring her hands up to her face, palming away a tear and cover her nose and mouth, “Hey no! You weren’t being selfish- I was! I wasn’t caring about how you must feel when I get all upset and mad, I just- well wanna be mad! You know that… And still, look. You’re right! You’re totally right! We shouldn’t be dwelling on this, and _I’ve_ been selfish. P…. Don’t cry over this… Please?”

Pearl avoided her gaze and looked far off at nothing, feeling her tug at the hem of her blouse she looked out the corner of her eyes down at her. Carefully she knelt down, her hands still close to herself, “No… It hasn’t just been you, I’ve been so selfish as well… You’re not the only one at fault….”

“Hey,” Amethyst laughed a bit and held one of the other gem’s hands, “Look at you, admitting junk like that, heh…. But, Pearl, really… Look, I’m sorry, this got so far out of hand, and I never meant for it to do so! I don’t wanna keep fighting like this, not just for us but it’s getting in the way of everyone else too…”

Pearl didn’t say anything, instead she leaned forwards and wrapped her long arms tightly around the quartz, burying her face into the wild mane of hair she had, “It’s okay, I’m sorry too….”

When they pulled away the pale gem smiled gently at the other, the purple gem flushing a bit around her violet freckles, “W-what?”

“Nothing,” Pearl hummed and pushed away the tuff of bangs that covered the left side of Amethyst’s face, “I just never get to see you, not like this anyway.”

Amethyst laughed awkwardly, “Geez, P, don’t make it sappy!”

“But it’s true!” Pearl laughed to herself and kissed both of the other’s cheeks, “You’re quite adorable, you know.”

Amethyst made a loud ‘aaagh’ before she quickly scooped Pearl up in her arms, being mindful not to slam her head into the ground as she did so. The taller of the two had a pale blue tint to her pale pallor as she smiled and giggled, allowing the shorter to hold her. Steven turned away from the two as Amethyst spun them around, but a smile of happiness and relief tugged at his cheeks as a warm feeling welled in his chest. He exhaled through his nose.

“Hey,” Greg walked up behind him and placed a hand at his shoulder to grab his attention, “I paid for breakfast, and apologized to the employees for the ruckus… I think, I’m all tired out over all this, ready to just go home?”

“Yeah, I think home would be nice,” Steven turned around and his eyes lit up, “Opal!!”

Opal stood hugging herself with a pale violet hue to her checks, obviously in her own little world as she brought a hand to her mouth to hide the smile, her other hand lacing over one of the ones around her frame, she perked up at the sound of Steven, giving him a smile as she stepped carefully over to them.

* * *

 

“No matter how hard I try, and do I try, it’s ju-“

“We’re back!” Steven announced happily as he opened the door to the house, Opal following soon after him and followed by Greg.

Sapphire looked up and Ruby scooted far away from her spot next to the other gem on the couch, “Hey.”

“You all look happy, did you have fun?” Sapphire smiled weakly at them all.

“Yup!!” Steven beamed with a bright smile.

Sapphire’s gaze turned to Opal, “O-pal! How about you? Are you okay? Have fun?”

Opal sighed and stepped around the boy, “Sapphire, please, not now…”

Sapphire watched as the fusion opened the door to the temple before she turned towards Ruby, “She’s acknowledging me..!”

“Yup, you’re off to a start,” Ruby gave her a small thumbs up. Sapphire continuously stating the small amount of acknowledgement the gem had given her Steven smiled from them and up to Greg, the man ruffling his hair with a tired expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Into the trash i go for this dumb thing. YEah, like i said i don't really write a lot of Steven Universe so i kinda, i don't know.... Ugh, i'm sorry, this is dumb... I'm unoriginal, but who knows, i might do more Opal AU junk if anyone wants me to.


End file.
